


【HP/SS】一旦戰爭結束(pre-slash)

by cachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, the Cursed Child AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan
Summary: 斯時，兩人如此平靜、靠近，Harry幾乎都要以為這一刻可以永恆，然而這一切，得之不易亦如此脆弱。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	【HP/SS】一旦戰爭結束(pre-slash)

**Author's Note:**

> 被詛咒的孩子中第三幕第五場的背景設定，忍不住想像要是Harry也沒死會如何？沒有孫輩，就只有老教授和黃金男孩的為難與猶豫。Pre-slash。

Snape腳步平穩卻也快速的穿過走廊，雖然對著身旁一個個向他致意的學生點頭，事實上卻一個也沒看進心裡。

他掌心中捏著一張書籤，黑袍子的袖口遮住了整個書籤，以至於沒人看出它正在不正常的震動。這是一個被施了咒語的警示器；當他們其中一人因為危急狀況需要召集所有人的時候，警示器會同時發出警訊。這代表他必須即刻動身。

雖然多年前他們曾經以為有機會阻止Voldemort捲土重來，可惜當時英國巫師界能夠得到的支援太少，在寡不敵眾的狀況下，那位預言中能征服黑魔王的Harry Potter身受重傷，錯失了他的機會，功敗垂成，黑魔王還是東山再起，成功統治了英國魔法界。為了避免眾多食死徒的追擊，白巫師們不得已只得流亡各地隱姓埋名，黑魔王沒有受到多少阻礙就成為權力中心；唯一值得慶幸的是，在這過程中Snape小心維護著沒有讓他的臥底身分曝光，仍然是黑魔王倚重的左右手，他秘密地聯繫上了Harry Potter與他的兩個朋友，讓他們三人在英國甚至歐洲境內說服各方能量，等待著有一天能將黑魔王的勢力推翻。

Harry Potter因為他標竿性的身分在歐洲其他國家遊說已經超過一年，這段特殊時間裡也無從得知他是死是傷；Snape僅僅能靠著Ron和Hermione來聯絡英國境內的事務。如果不是緊急的狀況，他們是不會輕易發出警訊的，如果他們兩人有任何一個損失，對於推翻Voldemort的工作無疑是雪上加霜。

宵禁前的魔藥教室附近已沒有人煙，但Snape還是謹慎地避開了畫像的視線鑽進門縫中，接著從教室內的密道前往其中一間只有他們知道的安全屋。

當他到達安全屋的時候，Ron和Hermione已經焦急的等在裡面，兩人看上去疲憊與擔憂，但毫髮無傷。而他們說的話更讓Snape驚訝。

「發生了什麼事？」兩人急忙上前問。

Snape瞪大眼睛與兩人面面相覷。「這是我要問你們的問題。」

他們還沒反應過來，安全屋外出現了啪搭的聲響夾雜在風聲與草叢晃動聲中，雖不明顯但也不自然，迫使屋內三人同時又噤了聲。戰爭的歷練使他們迅速下意識站近在一起；Snape堪堪及時替他們下了個保護咒語，Ron和Hermione則是掏出魔杖指向入口，三人視線一致的緊盯著門板。安全小屋裡不能使用消影術，他們也不敢貿然衝出去，只能屏息等待屋外的對方先有進一步的行動。 

門板被推開了一個縫，老舊的門軸發出難聽的叫聲，一隻手掌在陰暗中從縫隙裡伸了進來，朝他們翻出手掌－－來者沒有傷害的意圖。緊接著一個穿著黑色及地斗篷的人幾乎融在黑暗裡滲透進來，斗篷陳舊又骯髒，殘破的帽沿在他臉上投下陰影，在這昏暗的房間內更難看清他的身份，他的身形幾乎填滿整個門框。門在他身後掩上，然後他左手向後扯開兜帽，雖然臉龐佈滿塵土與疤痕，但他標誌性的綠色雙瞳在一片死寂的灰黑中仍舊閃爍明亮。

「Harry!」Ron大喊，並在第一時間衝上去緊擁住他的摯友，兩人相擁著久久不放。接著是Hermione，Harry彎下身體半傾著身側抱住女巫的頭，順著她令人心安的褐色蓬髮，安撫女巫激動得接近流淚的情緒。

「你都好嗎？」女巫在放開他的同時迫不及待的問。畢竟Harry這一次離去又回來已是一年。看得出她激動的想把他全身檢查一遍，但硬是忍了下來。

Ron接過Harry的斗篷，掛在門後。

「勉勉強強，但至少還活著。」Harry點頭，堆起一個安撫人心的笑容。他轉頭走向一旁黑髮的中年男人，在他面前停下腳步，保持一個友善而不過份接近的距離。他的動作頓了一下，猶豫著該如何向他表現友好的招呼，最後還是男人面無表情地先伸出了右手與他相握。

Harry笑了。

Severus Snape對他的笑容僅僅點了個頭，隨即切入重點。「歐洲那邊談得怎麼樣？」他擺擺手，讓Harry先坐下喘口氣，這時Ron已經泡好了一壺茶，端給Harry一個茶杯，並跟著Hermione貼緊在Harry身旁坐下來。

「進展還不錯。法國那邊只想保自己的安全，並不想干涉我們。如果可以，我猜他們恨不得整個國家都搬到Voldemort到不了的地方。我在法國必須隨時小心不要暴露身份，他們很有可能把我交出去以求換得Voldemort的不侵犯保證。」Ron低咒了一聲。「至於在德國，我連絡到一些民間勢力願意給予協助。Grindelwald雖然被關了很多年，但他曾是個革命家，仍然有一些人至今都還追隨他的革命思想，並為了他的過世感到憤怒。他們將革命和恐怖統治分得很清楚，並且有組織性的發起運動，食死徒在德國目前還討不到好處。只是他們的態度卡死了德國的魔法部的行動。魔法部即使想公然反對Voldemort，卻也不想讓自己的立場跟革命份子的有掛鉤，落人口實，如果我們要獲得德國官方的支持，還必須等他們國內自己協調出做法。」

Severus蹙著眉頭仔細聽他解說，雙手交疊置於腹部。「德國的革命份子？安全嗎？怎麼能保證他們不會順勢而起？」在危急時刻若是引狼入室，只怕後果更不堪設想。

「在這麼多年過後，Grindelwald的追隨者也有不同的派別，我這次找上的是較不激進的一群。」

「那我們可以有多少支援？」

「第一階段會有八個人分別潛進英國，他們還是必須留住大部份人力在自己國內向人民和魔法部進行遊說，以及做好防守。他們也擔心如果分寸拿捏不好會兩頭皆空。」

「他們什麼時候到？」Ron追問。不再孤軍奮鬥的喜悅讓他激動得簡直坐不住。

「從現在算起第二次月圓。」

「那只剩不到一個半月！」Hermione坐直身體，「我們還有好多人要聯繫，還有好多事要做！」她跟Ron對視一眼，兩人堅定的抿長嘴唇。

Harry點頭。「我讓他們到北島上的安全屋等我們，你們能轉告其他人嗎？」

「沒問題！」Ron率先站起來，迫不及待就要展開行動。

Hermione同一時間跟著他離開椅面，走近Harry面前再次用力抱了抱他。「Harry，大家聽到你回來了，又帶回這個好消息一定非常安慰。」

Harry拉開自己的上身，若有所思的看著她，艱難的問道：「大家......都還好嗎？」

Hermione知道他真正想要問的是什麼。她抹抹眼角，朝他笑了笑。「在你離開之後沒有損失任何一個人。」

Harry明顯的鬆了一口氣，挶促的捏捏自己鼻尖，低頭勉強的淺笑。「那就好。」

Ron拿來了Hermione的斗篷，Harry跟自己的好兄弟再次擁抱。Severus也走了過來，並得到Hermione的一個擁抱。

「你們都要保重自己。」年長的男人說。

「你們也是。」女巫擦拭自己滿是傷痕的臉頰，掩飾自己泛紅的眼角。

兩人走出矮房，一前一後消影消失在夜色中。

＊

Harry關上了木門站在門後，低垂著頭，額頭抵著門板久久不能自己。他期盼了很久才好不容易能夠與最親密的朋友相聚，卻又必須立刻分頭開來，而這一別，又是危險的任務。等他收拾好情緒轉過身，才發現中年的男人站在他的身後，如他一般瞪著門板發愣。

一股慌亂躊躇梗在Harry胸口，他憋著氣鼓起勇氣，怯懦的喊道。「Severus...... 」

男人在他的叫喚之下收回視線，但眼神只是迅速略過他，接著轉身邁開步伐，不讓他有機會說話。

男人走回自己工作臺的旁側，行動力十足的挑選著許多小瓶子，將他們擺開在臺子上。「過來。」他說。Harry知道他是在叫自己，努努嘴，走過去並在男人的眼神示意之下在工作臺邊的高凳上坐下。

「把上衣脫了。」Severus專注挑選著小瓶子，語氣不容人拒絕。

Harry嘆氣。「我沒事，你不用大驚小怪。」雖是這麼說，他還是配合的解開上衣的紐扣，小心翼翼剝開黏在皮肉上的袖子，露出自己的右邊臂膀。

他的右上臂在肩膀下方外側有著一個大約半個手掌大的傷口，混合著結痂潰爛和濃瘡，傷口幾乎有一公分深，已經發出腐爛的臭味。剛才與Hermione擁抱時他已小心避重就輕，但還是壓到了傷口。

「這叫沒事。那麼是要半身不遂才叫有事？」Severus哼了一聲，趁著青年沒有防備之際抓過他的手肘，迅雷不及掩耳且用力的將上臂平舉起來。Harry疼得齜牙裂嘴。男人不為所動，只是半瞇著眼睛端詳傷口，然後在Harry的傷口上灑上整整一瓶灰色粉末，收起瓶子的轉身順手在粉末上放了一把火。

「噢！」

火和粉末在一瞬間產生小爆炸，但很快就平息，只剩下傷口四周一些零零星星的火星，將結痂和濃汁的部份燒得乾乾淨淨，露出鮮紅乾淨的傷口，開始滲出血絲。

魔藥學教授滿意的看到成果－－或是滿意的聽到Harry的慘叫，召來另一張高凳，在Harry臂膀邊坐下。「你比Weasley還沒用。Weasley上次都沒發出一個聲響。」

「上次是因為Hermione在一旁流著淚緊緊握住他的手。」Harry無奈皺著臉回答；剛剛那個火燒的感覺還留存在他肌膚上，即便氣溫不高，身體也因劇痛開始滲出薄汗。

Snape嗤笑。他笑出聲的方式讓Harry回想到那個仿佛立志要讓所有學生不好過並以此得到樂趣的黑蝙蝠教授，讓Harry有些懷念，心口在這麼久以來首先柔軟下來。

男人轉動上半身，從他原先擺放的小瓶子裡又挑出幾個大小不一的玻璃瓶，將他們依次序排列。

Harry盯著中年男子專注平靜的側臉，憑藉室內燭火若有似無的跳動，細數這一年的歲月在男人臉上刻劃的痕跡。他仍然身穿著樂此不疲的黑色長袍，然而即使是黑色的也還是看得出沉濁的退色，他眼角的皺紋又更深了，放鬆著的臉也顯得更加嚴肅，仍舊會無意識地皺著他的眉間。Harry總認為間諜的身份過於蠶食他的生命，但自己卻只能懷著愧疚被動承受束手無策。

Harry將視線從他臉上移回自己駭人的傷口上，垂下眼瞼。「Ron曾跟我說，一旦戰爭結束，他會好好的向Hermione告白。」

Snape撇撇嘴角，「我不明白是什麼讓他等了這麼久，鑑於只要有眼睛的人都看得出來他們之間是怎麼一回事。」

「但那終究是不一樣的。」Harry解釋，但隨即頓了一下，嘶聲撐過Snape灑在他傷口上另一道藥水，接著說道。「他希望給她平凡的交往而不是讓殘忍的戰爭囊括了他們的關係，也不願戰爭中的迫切放大了他們對彼此的依賴。Hermione值得Ron更好的對待。」

「而他顯然太輕視戰爭的殘酷，忘記了戰爭或生命的結束與否不是他能控制的。」

「就是因為深刻的體會這其中的殘酷才不願有所承諾吧。沒有人想離去，更沒有人想成為被留下的那個人。」Harry深吸一口氣，緩慢也堅定。「如果沒有這個想法，Ron也不知道該怎麼撐過這場戰役。」

Snape轉頭睨了他一眼，本想說些什麼，但在看到Harry若有所思的表情之後也噤了聲。

「我想，我也是。」過了很久，Harry憋著氣，氣若游絲的說。

Snape愣了一下屏著呼吸，匆促的調開視線不敢看向青年，只是長長地吁了口氣，沒有回答。

男人手上的動作一直沒停歇，他低著頭，細心對待Harry的傷口就像對付一鍋最難熬製的魔藥，流暢的為他洗淨傷口旁沾滿塵土與血跡的皮膚，並在傷口上灑上白鮮，最後以長長的白繃帶層層裹住他的臂膀。傷口就在Harry轉過頭鼻尖的位置，Severus湊得離傷口那麼近，也就在Harry的臉頰旁。

男人半長不短的幾束頭髮落在自己的臉頰旁，他專注著絲毫不受影響，但卻阻斷Harry觀察他的視線。Harry不甚流暢的舉起非慣用的左手，將髮絲輕輕別在男人的耳後，直到滿意的看見男人的面頰再次呈現。

「怎麼把頭髮給剪短了？」青年的指尖流連在耳後那塊細緻的肌膚上，細細感受對方的心跳脈搏。

「太長了不好整理，總是掃過坩鍋邊緣。」Snape試圖四平八穩的回答。但眼眸一眨，還是沒忍住朝Harry望了一眼。眼神在跳動的燭光中閃爍，抿著長長薄薄的嘴唇，終是沒再說什麼，扭頭給繃帶繫了個結。

Harry在心中嘆息，隨著Severus眼神的閃動，他的胸口、眼眶和耳膜被一股很強烈的激動鼓脹著，那激動他無以名狀也無法排解，只要一個不小心就會沖破他的自制力。他搓磨因男人轉頭而失去熱源的指尖，以拇指指甲用力壓進食指的肉裡，吞下這個痛楚以喚醒自己。

Snape站起身，自此開始背過身去再不願面對他，低著頭收拾檯面上的空瓶子。

Harry清理乾淨因傷口而沾污的上衣，忍著僅剩些許的疼痛將它穿好，站起來邊走向他邊從牛仔褲的口袋中掏出一包掌心大小的紙袋，在Snape身後站定之後遞到他面前。

男人沒回頭也沒接手，自顧自整理手中的東西。

Harry在心裡嘆口氣，收回紙袋 ，小心翼翼的將裡面的東西拿出來，攤在手心中，再次遞了過去。是一條深綠色的絨絲髮帶，絲帶兩端繫著兩條細細的短銀鍊，在銀鍊末端垂著各一顆米粒大小的墨晶。

「我在德國請人訂置的。這兩顆墨晶是當地稀有的礦物，據悉有些微的保護魔力，可以保護持有者。」Harry見Snape遲遲沒有回應，便將髮帶收回，攫在右手虎口，置在男人的頸後，左手輕輕的收攏男人油膩的頭髮；有些髮絲長度過短，過沒多久又掉落回臉頰兩側，但餘下的仍可漸漸收成一束；他以髮帶繞過頭髮，繞過一圈一圈，在頸子後方紮了一個低低的髮束。「我說過，總有一天會幫你繫頭髮。」

「遲了。早就剪短了。」Snape嘲諷。

「不遲，我以後會常幫你繫。再給我一點時間。」Harry輕輕用手指勾起遮在男人臉側的劉海，嘗試將它們放回對方耳後，卻也只是徒然。「別剪了。」

Snape左手向頸子後方摸索，順利的摸到柔軟的髮帶。手一用力，就要將髮帶解開，但Harry眼明手快的壓住他的手指，制止他的行動。

「如果我愛惜生命我就不會繫著它走來走去，成為黑魔王練習的標靶。」年長的男人沒好氣的說道。

「我知道。」Harry也有些急切，但半晌後也只是將他的手放回身前然後鬆開，低垂下頭，深深吐了口氣。「只是別在我面前解開。」

曾經的黃金男孩，曾經的救世主，在殘酷無助的交戰之中，在經歷無數次的生死關頭之後，內心再怎麼憤慨的淒絕，最後也只是收斂沉澱成受命運折磨的莫可奈何。他一方面憤怒，一方面是絕望，但更多的是瀕臨爆發的渴望，渴望和平、渴望平凡、渴望寧靜。Harry強吞胸口瀕臨爆發的鼓動，從半掩的眼皮底下看男人的耳廓藏在幾縷掉落的髮絲中發著紅，男人的後頸上豎著細細的汗毛散著熱氣，他忍住亟欲觸碰對方的想望，只能以更強大的意志力控制自己，謹慎地不讓呼吸驚擾對方。

小屋外風聲作響，吹動雜草娑舞，間或夾雜窗櫺搖動；但這些聲音都不及屋子內Harry自己的心跳聲震耳欲聾。斯時，兩人如此平靜、靠近，Harry幾乎都要以為這一刻可以永恆，然而這一切，得之不易亦如此脆弱。

「再給我一點時間。」他喃聲道，祈禱一項沒人能保證的奢求。

Harry顫抖著傾前他的上身，若有似無的以嘴碰觸他方才繫好的繩結，感受男人的背先是僵硬了幾秒重又在自己胸口前方顫動起來，Harry轉身，胸口變得冰涼，推開門在屋外消影。

屋內的空氣中凝結著他離開之前留下的話語，久久不散。

「一旦戰爭結束－－」

*FIN*


End file.
